


The Warehouse

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: William Ellison always taught his son that an "Ellison" sentinel did not need a guide.  So, what happens when Jim finds a compatible guide while investigating a murder at Rainier University?





	1. The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Sentinel Thursday using the following prompts: vacant, flinch, privilege, betray, crisp, and blush. 
> 
> Sentinels and guides are known.

Blair Sandburg gave a dismal sigh, mentally shaking his head in annoyance as he looked at the doctor seated across from him. This was not the first time he was having this conversation with a guide doctor. “Look, I know a sentinel would resolve this issue, but there aren’t too many of them around willing to bond.”

“You’ve tried the Sentinel Guide Academy at Rainier?” the doctor asked, her voice sympathetic.

“Yes, I’m in the database and I’ve reached out to the national database; no matches.”

The doctor nodded and pulled out her prescription pad. “I’ll give you a prescription for the dampeners but, as I’ve told you before, you are a highly sensitive empath. The dampeners can only do so much.” She glanced over at Blair. “This will help you function but it won’t stop you from getting migraines as your barriers wear down during the day. And there is only so much meditation can do.”

Blair nodded. He had heard this all before. Without a sentinel to ground him, he had to function at a lower level. It seemed unfair that sentinels could suppress their enhanced senses and live a normal life, while guides, the sentinel’s counterpart, had to rely on drugs to function without a sentinel. It was true, he acknowledged, that it would be easier to suppress a physical reaction like the senses, than a psychic connection that scientists didn’t fully understand, but it left the unbounded guides struggling.

Reaching over, he took the prescription and gave the doctor a forced smile. Even with the dampeners he could sense she was concerned for his well being.

“Let’s hope you find a sentinel soon,” Dr. Martin said. “That way you can reach your full potential.”

“I hope so,” Blair agreed, rising.

Prescription in hand, Blair walked out of the doctor’s office and headed to his car. Getting in the Volvo, he let his head rest on the steering wheel as he took some slow, even breaths. He thought about going to work, as a teaching assistant at Rainier, he always had work to grade, but he’d spent so much of the day around people that his barriers were beginning to wear down. Flashes of emotions were getting through his defenses and he knew from experience that he would soon have a migraine.

Starting the car, he turned toward home driving up Main toward the industrial area and his warehouse home. It was in a vacant area and would offer some respite from the emotions crowding him. 

He was still a mile away when he noticed the flashing lights and slowed down stopping when he reached a road barrier manned by two police officers.

Getting out of his car and taking a deep breath he walked over. “Officers,” he said, already aware that they were looking at him suspiciously. “I live down that way. What’s going on?”

“There’s been an explosion in a warehouse,” one of the officers answered. 

“Which building?” Blair asked, cautiously.

“North West Jade.”

“That’s where I live!” Blair whispered, hearing a tremor in his voice as his stomach clenched.

The two officers glanced at each other. “I think one of the detectives will want to interview you. If you’ll stay here, I’ll get someone,” the officer didn’t wait for an answer but turned and walked back toward the flashing lights.

A few minutes later the officer returned a tall man walking beside him. Dressed in street clothes rather than a uniform, Blair guessed the man was a detective.

“Sir,” the man said politely while showing his badge. “I’m Detective Jim Ellison. I understand you live here?”

“I rent living space in the North West Jade warehouse,” Blair answered looking over the detective and almost absently noting that he liked what he was seeing. The man was well proportioned and he had killer light blue eyes. “What happened?” he asked just before realizing his barriers were feeling stronger, the headache easing. And that could only mean one thing; the man was a sentinel. A compatible, unbonded sentinel.

“We believe there was a drug lab next door to your apartment and it blew up.”

Blair looked up at the detective for a moment not registering what was being said as he stared at the sentinel and then the information hit him with the force of a hurricane. “My stuff?” he asked, in a whisper. He knew he didn’t have much of monetary value, but he did have some special mementos from his travels.

“Some of it may have been destroyed by the explosion and then the fire department,” Detective Ellison admitted. “You’ll be allowed in once the area is deemed safe. In the meantime can you answer some questions?”

Blair nodded. 

“Your name?” he asked, pulling out a pad and getting ready to take notes.

“Blair Sandburg, I’m a teaching fellow at Rainier.”

“You didn’t notice anything odd around your place? Strange noises, unusual activity?”

“I haven’t been here much,” Blair answered. “I’m getting ready to present my doctoral thesis and well, with the prep work for that, teaching classes, and my own school work I’ve barely had time to crash here. And I could swear the place was deserted, though now that I think about it, I did start to hear noises this past week. I thought it was the plumbing and the rodents.”

“The rodents?” Ellison asked, his voice neutral, but Blair could feel the detective’s disapproval.

Blair nodded, suppressing a chuckle at the detective’s reaction. “Like I said, I’m a doctoral student. There isn’t much money for accommodations.”

“All right, can you tell me where you were today?”

“At Rainier; am I a suspect?” Blair’s large, sapphire blue eyes widened in concern.

“Standard question,” Ellison answered trying to ease some concern as he glanced at Blair. “You said you started to hear strange noises. Can you pinpoint when?”

“I guess it was last Tuesday night. I had a really bad headache and had just climbed into bed when I started to hear some noises.”

“What kind of noises?”

“Banging, but my head was throbbing so I didn’t focus on it.”

“I see.” Jim answered. “Does anyone live with you?”

“No. I’m a high level guide,” Blair answered watching the detective closely for a reaction. “Until I find a sentinel, I can’t really let people get too close. By the end of the day, my barriers are fried.” Blair could tell the statement made the detective uncomfortable. He supposed the sentinel in Ellison wanted to comfort the guide. That could be a good thing.

“How are your barriers now?”

“Good, since I’ve been talking to you. You’re unbonded, aren’t you?”

“Uhm, yeah. “ Ellison took a step back. “Let me see if I can get you into the warehouse,” he turned, long strides hurrying him away from the guide. 

Blair watched him go, momentarily thoughtful, but then, with a mental smile, decided to chase his elusive sentinel.


	2. Flinch

Following Jim, Blair reached the door of the warehouse and paused looking in. Within he could see the area he had rented and called home. Behind what had once been his living room but was now nothing more than a soggy mess was a giant blackened hole in the wall that led to the next warehouse area. Wires were hanging everywhere and water dripped from walls and ceiling. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself he started forward but was stopped by another officer. “Sorry Sir,” the officer blocked his path. “You’re not allowed to enter. The site is unsafe.” 

Blair glanced at the man and then the retreating sentinel. “I live here. The detective said I could come in and gather my stuff.”

“Detective Ellison said you could go in?” the officer questioned and glanced over where Jim had stopped and was talking to a tall black man with a cigar in his mouth. 

“Yes, Detective Ellison,” Blair agreed and the officer shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll walk you over. Be careful where you step and don’t touch anything unless Detective Ellison okays it.” He gingerly stepped over some debris and led Blair over to Ellison.

“Detective Ellison, this gentleman said you gave him permission to come in.”

Jim glanced at Blair and then turned to the officer. “Yeah, he needs to gather some of his stuff. Do me a favor Officer Polk. See if you can find him some cardboard boxes,” Jim turned back to Blair. “Where do you want to start?”

“I guess with my clothes,” Blair answered his voice sinking as he looked at the mess. Sighing he moved across the room, Jim following. In the far corner behind a pair of saturated curtains was a bed destroyed by the flood of water the firefighters had used to stop the fire. Near it was a large dresser and Blair pulled a suitcase out of the corner of the room and shaking some water off of it opened the dresser throwing his clothes into the suitcase. 

Jim watched for a moment and then glanced around. “Is there anything besides clothes that you need out of here right now?” 

“I’d like those masks on the walls and my guitar,” Blair indicated a case that thankfully had not been in the direct line of hose water. 

Jim nodded and took down the masks as Officer Polk returned with two cardboard boxes. “The Captain says he’d like to speak with you,” Polk informed Jim.

“Can you stay with Mr. Sandburg and make sure he gets safely packed.”

Not waiting for an answer, Jim turned and walked back to Simon Banks who pulled his cigar out of his mouth and used it to indicate Blair.

“Could that kid have been involved with this drug lab?” Simon asked.

“Not likely,” Jim answered. “For one thing this was a gang thing and he doesn’t look like much of a gang member. For another, he’s a guide and like sentinels they protect the tribe.”

“They protect the sentinel,” Simon corrected quoting his sentinel guide training.

“It’s in their genes to protect and yes primarily it’s the sentinel just like sentinels’ primary instinct is to protect the guide but in both cases they are hardwired to protect the tribe,” Jim argued and Simon shrugged, glancing again at Blair.

“It’s a shame you haven’t found a guide,” Simon stated matter-of-factly.

“I already told you I don’t need a guide.”

“Yeah,” Simon nodded, silently cursing William Ellison. When sentinels came online as children, they were trained how to keep their senses down within the normal range. Later, when they were old enough they would be introduced to guides and would learn along with their guides how to use their gifts. But William Ellison had drummed into Jim’s head that an Ellison didn’t need to rely on a guide. An Ellison could get along quite well without one. An Ellison could stand on his own two feet. Having heard it all his life, Jim had gotten used to keeping his senses down and refused a guide. Unfortunately, it meant Jim’s senses went untapped.

“Where’s the kid’s sentinel?” Simon asked. “I would think his sentinel would be watching out for him.”

“He’s unbonded. That’s why he was living here. He needed down time away from people and this area is usually deserted,” Jim answered glancing around, his face showing his disapproval.

“The dampeners weren’t helping him?” 

“I’m sure they were but there are limits to what dampeners can do. Unlike sentinels, doctors haven’t figured out a way to dial down guides’ empathy. And you really can’t take dampeners more than once a day. Most unbonded guides take them during the day when they work and interact with others. It makes sense; it’s when they come in contact with people. Unfortunately, a lot of guides have to live in isolated locations, especially strong empaths.”

“What’s he going to do tonight?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know. He said his barriers were pretty low when I spoke with him,” Jim answered as he watched Blair place a few things in the cardboard box. And then Officer Polk reached out to hand Blair something and Blair flinched, staggering back, closing his eyes for a moment.

Not even thinking about it, Jim rushed over, a hand reaching out to steady Blair. “Easy, Chief,” he said and took the object Officer Polk was holding. “Thank you, I’ll take over.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s had a bit of a shock.”

Officer Polk nodded. “I’ll be at the door if you need help,” he offered.

Jim barely acknowledged the officer as he stared at Blair in concern. “You okay?” he asked and Blair nodded reaching out for his suitcase.

“Yeah, thanks, I’m okay.”

“Let’s get your stuff to your car,” Jim grabbed a cardboard box and Blair grabbed two suitcases and followed him out.

Walking to his car, Blair watched sentinel Jim Ellison as the man walked in front of him. This was not only a sentinel but could be his sentinel. If he could get Jim’s sentinel instincts to kick in he might have a chance with the gorgeous detective. But how? The man had flinched and practically run when he realized he was standing beside an unbonded guide. 

Mind moving rapidly over ideas he tried to think how to get closer to the sentinel. Sentinels always protected guides and took care of them when they were hurt. Maybe, if Jim thought he needed help… Deciding it was worth a try Blair allowed his suitcase to fall to the ground and sighed, bending slowly to pick it up. 

Jim was beside him instantly. “You okay, Sandburg?” he asked.

“Yeah, man. Keeping up my barriers isn’t easy.”

“Where are you going to spend the night?” Jim asked. 

“I was thinking my office. By nine most of the students will be gone. If I can hold out till then I’ll just have to keep out of sight of security.”

“You’re going to sleep in your office? Where’s your office?”

“The basement of the anthro building at Rainier.”

“Is it safe there?”

“Well, maybe as safe as this place was,” Blair sidestepped.

“Sandburg, this place wasn’t safe even before the drug lab moved in. Hell, it’s why the drug lab moved in.”

Blair shrugged. “I really have nowhere else to go tonight. I can’t be around anyone but sentinels.”

Jim nodded and started walking again but then turned back. “I can give you a place for the night,” he offered. “Just for the night,” Jim repeated. “I have a small spare room.”

Blair gave just a hint of a smile but internally he was doing cartwheels as he nodded. “I’d appreciate it,” he said and indicated the car. “I can follow you back to your place.”


	3. Flinch Part 2

“Nice place,” Blair said as he looked around Jim’s loft. “Really open concept,” he added as he slipped his backpack off his shoulder and left it and his suitcase by the door. Stepping further into the room he took in the details: a functional kitchen near a dining room table, a living room area with simple furnishings centered round a wood burning stove, a balcony looking out over Cascade’s bay area and stairs leading up to a very open loft bedroom. The place was really ideal for a sentinel, easy on the eyes with little that could cause zoning. And clean, very clean. Sentinels tended to have clean, well ordered homes; they could see dirt that others couldn’t and needed ordered environments to allow their senses to relax but this place was a bit Spartan even by sentinel standards. “He needs to relax a bit here,” Blair noted, not voicing his thoughts. Blair guessed this was a place to sleep and not a home for Jim.

Turning back he smiled at Jim. “How long have you lived here?”

“Five years. I bought it with some back pay from the army.”

“The army, you were in the army and they let you get by without a guide?”

Jim shrugged. “I was a ranger and sentinels and guides have a right to say no even in the army. I said no.”

“I guess I’ll have to rethink my idea of the army. I just figured they’d roll over your objections and keep pushing for you to bond. The army more than most institutions actively recruits sentinels and guides,” Blair answered.

Jim shrugged. “You can’t make a sentinel or guide bond if they don’t want to.”

“That’s true,” Blair agreed as Jim walked to a curtained off area and pushed aside the curtains.

“This is my spare room. Mostly I used it as an office when I was married but it has a decent futon.”

“When you were married?” Blair questioned turning to Jim and watching to see his reaction.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. “I’m divorced. Truth told we’re better friends now than we were when we were married.”

“Any chance of you two getting back together?” Blair asked praying the answer was no. Sure, he could still be Jim’s guide if Jim had a wife but, if Jim were married, their relationship could never go beyond friendship.

Jim shook his head. “No, Carolyn moved to San Francisco.”

“Too bad,” Blair answered hoping he sounded sympathetic but he wasn’t sure he had pulled it off when Jim frowned and glanced at him.

“You can put your stuff in here for the night.”

“Great,” Blair walked back to the door and picked up his bags. “Afterwards, maybe I can thank you by making dinner?”

“You can cook?”

“Most people who live alone can,” Blair pointed out.

“I don’t like anything too spicy?” Jim warned and Blair rolled his eyes.

“Jim, you’re a sentinel. Of course you can’t eat anything too spicy without a guide around but I’m a guide and I know how to cook for a sentinel.”

Jim shrugged and indicated the kitchen. “Have at it,” he offered and watched as Blair turned to the refrigerator. Opening it, Blair looked in and frowned as he took inventory. There were no fresh, organic vegetables, a staple in sentinel life, the cold cut meats in the refrigerator were prepackaged and not certified sentinel safe and the so called cheese was processed cheese food, not the right choice for a sentinel. 

Grabbing the cheese and butter, he opened the freezer and pulled out some packages of frozen vegetables, again not sentinel approved but Blair consoled himself muttering, “At least they aren’t in cans.” He then opened cabinets looking for pasta and spices. What he found added to the horror of Jim’s diet. There were boxes of mac and cheese and sugary breakfast foods. Behind them, he found some pasta and he grabbed a box and pulled down some basic spices.

“Everything okay, Chief?” Jim asked watching Blair and noticing his muttering.

Blair turned to Jim. “You do know you are a sentinel, right?”

“Yeah, and?”

“And whether you have your senses turned down or not, your body does not like foods full of chemicals and salt,” Blair tried to keep the frustration out of his voice though he realized his voice was getting louder. “This,” Blair reached over and grabbed a box of cereal and waved it at Jim who automatically flinched back, “is not something a sentinel should eat. It’s a miracle you haven’t had some kind of reaction or have you?” he asked suspiciously.

“Sandburg,” Jim snapped putting his hands up and beckoning Blair to calm down. “Take it easy.”

Blair stopped and closed his eyes taking several deep breaths. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered when he opened his eyes and looked at Jim. “It’s just that this is so bad for you. They had to have told you that when you were attending sentinel classes.”

“I skipped a lot of sentinel classes.”

It was on the tip of Blair’s tongue to ask why but he held back. Jim didn’t know him, yet and he didn’t want to push Jim to the point that he would be ousted from what he hoped would be his new home with his new sentinel. “Okaaay, how about this? I’ll make something you can eat tonight and tomorrow we go shopping.”

“Tomorrow, I have work.”

“I do too,” Blair agreed. “I mean after work.”

“I guess we could do that but what about you finding a place to live?”

“If you don’t mind my staying a bit longer – maybe a week – I think I could help.”

Jim glanced at the small room and back at Blair. “A week,” he agreed.


	4. Privilege

Jim could smell coffee brewing and eggs frying when he woke the next morning. “Sandburg,” he muttered realizing his house guest was up and about. He stretched for a moment enjoying the feel of muscles pulled taunt and then relaxed while listening to the guide moving around in the kitchen. He felt uncharacteristically relaxed, his body feeling lighter than usual as he stretched out, considering the day. Hearing the coffeepot finish he got up and grabbed a robe before coming down the stairs.

“Good morning, Jim,” Blair called out and put some bread in the toaster. “I couldn’t find much in your fridge so it’s eggs and toast.”

“I don’t do much cooking,” Jim admitted before moving over to the coffee pot and pouring some coffee. Taking the cup he moved over to the table as Blair brought over some eggs and the toast putting the food onto a plate in front of Jim. “Thanks,” Jim answered reaching for a piece of toast and glancing over Blair. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?”

“Yes, thanks. The room was very comfortable and warm.”

“Good, you look a lot better this morning.”

Blair smiled. “I was sleeping under the same roof as a sentinel. It made for a good night’s rest.”

Jim glanced down at his food finding the plate interesting. “Maybe, you should find a sentinel,” he suggested.

“I’ve been looking for a very long time,” Blair answered.

“Hopefully, you will find a sentinel soon.”

“I’m sure I will,” Blair agreed, a hint of a smile lighting his bright blue eyes as he looked over Jim.

“Well,” Jim stood, quickly grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. “I’ve got to get ready for work,” he announced.

Blair watched him go up the stairs the smile growing. When Jim came back down, dressed, Blair handed him another cup of coffee. “Do you want me to meet you here to go shopping?” 

“Why don’t you meet me at the PD? We need to get your statement anyway. I’ll leave word with the desk sergeant that you’re coming.”

“I’m teaching and taking classes until about three. I could come by right after. We could take my statement and then we could do that shopping.”

“Sounds good,” Jim agreed picking up his jacket before reaching in a drawer and pulling out a key. “Here’s a key to the apartment. You might need it this week. Make sure you lock up when you leave for Rainier. ”

“Thanks,” Blair reached for the key, his hand lightly caressing Jim’s palm. “I’ll see you later.”

Quickly, pulling his hand back, Jim nodded and headed out.

Trying not to think about “The Guide” Jim drove to work and arriving parked in his usual space. Taking the elevator up to Major Crimes, Jim walked in and was greeted by Simon Banks. “Morning Jim,” the Captain of Major Crimes greeted indicating he should come in to the Captain’s office. “Did I hear correctly that you took a possible suspect home with you last night?”

“Sir, he was a victim not a suspect. His apartment was next door to the lab and,” Jim added almost reluctantly, “he needed the support of a sentinel.”

“Why would he and,” Simon paused and looked over Jim, “and why your help? Not that you can’t help someone but you don’t use your abilities.”

“He’s a guide and his barriers were low.”

“I see,” Simon nodded. He knew no sentinel would leave a guide in pain. Sentinels instinctively watched out for guides. “I’m guessing he’s unbonded and you are you thinking of bonding?”

“No Sir, not bonding, but I couldn’t leave him looking for a place while his barriers were low.”

“So, where will he be moving to tonight?”

“Actually,” Jim shifted uncomfortably, “he’s going to spend a week with me.”

“A week? Why?”

“He wasn’t too happy with the products and foods in the loft. He kept going on about sentinels needing different stuff and then offered to help me reorganize.”

“Okay,” Simon nodded, wondering if Jim was deluding himself. Taking a guide in was certainly a first step toward bonding. Not that bonding would be bad as long as the guide wasn’t part of the drug lab. And Simon really wanted to have an online sentinel working in his department. “So, when will I have the privilege of meeting your house guest?”

“He’ll be in around 3 to fill out his statement and then we’re going to get some sentinel stuff.”

“Okay, let me know when he comes in.” Simon watched Jim walk out the door and then shook his head. Jim helping a guide – living with a guide, if he were going to start a betting pool, he’d bet Jim would be bonded in two weeks, tops.

Forgetting about the upcoming meeting, Simon was working on financial reports when, at a quarter to three, there was a knock on his door and Joel Taggart peeked in. “Simon,” he whispered. “I just met the guide staying with Jim.”

“Jim was supposed to bring him in here,” Simon frowned and Joel nodded.

“I took the elevator up with him. I think they could make an interesting pairing.”

“Interesting?” Simon questioned and glanced out the window his eyes sweeping the bullpen. He could see Jim speaking with someone with long, curly hair and colorful clothing who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he talked, his hands waving in the air punctuating whatever it was he was saying. And Jim was smiling as he listened to the guide. “A hippie wannabe,” he muttered dismally as Jim rose and Joel, with a wave, turned and left.

Coming to the door, Jim knocked and entered. “Sir, this is Guide Blair Sandburg.”

Simon stood and indicated Blair should have a seat. “Jim tells me you were in the apartment next door to the explosion.”

Blair nodded. “I’m a doctoral candidate and teaching assistant at Rainier and an unbonded guide. Sometimes, after a day dealing with multiple students I need the isolation. Actually, most unbonded guides do.”

“So,” Simon answered. “For the next week you are going to be Jim’s house guest?”

“I’m going to fine-tune his sentinel stuff. There are definitely things in his place that need changing. I would like to help him here as well, if possible,” Blair suggested and Simon noted Jim’s sudden look of surprise. “I mean I am a guide. I’d like to help him with investigations at least part of the time if possible.”

“What?” the detective questioned and Blair turned to Jim.

“If we could work around my Rainier schedule, I could come and help you use your senses. I’m sure you would feel better and it would be great for the PD.”

“Hold it there, Chief. Taking care of things at the loft is one thing but my work is dangerous.”

Blair smiled. “I’m sure we could work something out,” Blair turned back to Simon. “Wouldn’t you agree, Captain?”

Simon glanced at Jim and then back at Blair. Whether Blair worked out as Jim’s guide or not it would mean Jim would be online at least for a while and that might change his attitudes about getting a guide. “I’m sure you will be able to make Jim’s place more comfortable,” Simon agreed and saw Jim relax. “As to helping him here, you’d need an observer’s pass. Jim could help you with that. In the meantime, Jim,” he turned to the detective. “Have Brown or Rafe take his statement.”

Jim nodded glaring at Blair before heading out of the office, his body rigid with anger. Simon watching him go, smiled. “Maybe one week, not two,” Simon told himself.

“What was that about working with me here?” Jim demanded as soon as they reached Jim’s desk.

“I was just thinking I could help you here,” Blair answered innocently.

“Hold it one minute Sandburg,” Jim practically hissed. “We never discussed you helping here or me using my senses.”

“I just figured as long as I’m staying a week I could help you work with them.”

Jim was about to answer when Detectives Brown and Rafe walked over. “Hey, Jim, Simon asked that we take Mr. Sandburg’s statement. Do you mind if I do that now? We have an appointment with the DA later.”

Jim again glared at Sandburg. “We’ll discuss the sentinel stuff later,” he promised and indicated that Blair should go with the detectives.


	5. Betrayed

“What the hell do you mean telling MY BOSS you are going to help me with my senses at work,” Jim barked out two hours later when Blair had finished giving his statement and they were heading out to go shopping.

Blair turned and looked at the angry sentinel as he followed Jim into the elevator. Jim was tense, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth in anger. And, being empathic, Blair could actually feel the waves of anger coming off Jim. Even as he tried to think of way to calm his sentinel he wondered what would make Jim so opposed to using his senses. “I thought you would appreciate the help with your cases as long as I’m around.”

“You thought wrong. I’m doing fine without using my senses.”

“I’m sure you are,” Blair agreed, resting a hand on Jim’s arm and using his most soothing guide voice, hoping to derail some of the anger. “But you could do so much better with them,” Blair continued as the elevator opened in the underground garage. “You know I’m not betraying you by offering to help you with your senses. I’m helping you be the best you can be. Your senses are a gift.”

Jim snorted at the statement. He had been taught, admittedly by his overbearing father, that his senses were a handicap and an Ellison did not need a guide. From the time his senses came online, Jim had learned, sometimes harshly, to suppress them. Glancing over at Blair and seeing his concerned look, Jim admitted, at least to himself, that his anger was overblown. Blair had offered his services as a guide; it didn’t mean Jim had to accept. But he also knew Simon would push him to use Blair’s help. Deciding he would tackle Simon when necessary, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Look Sandburg, I appreciate the offer but no thanks. I’m happy NOT using my senses.” Jim stopped and glanced around. “Where’s your car?” he asked, hoping the subject was closed.

“I got a lift here,” Blair answered with a sheepish smile. “My car wouldn’t start this morning. It’s still in front of the loft.”

Jim rolled his eyes and indicated his truck. “Come on.”

“You know,” Blair continued as he climbed into the truck. “Having a guide help you with your senses is not a big deal. Sentinels and guides have been working together throughout history. No one would think less of you for having a guide help you.”

“I am aware of that,” Jim snapped, irritably. He really wanted this subject closed.

“Then what’s the problem?” Blair asked

“I can handle things without a guide.”

“But…” Blair paused trying to understand the statement. “But why would you want to. It makes dealing with the senses harder.”

“Look Sandburg, let’s drop the subject. Let’s get the shopping done, get some dinner and watch the Jags game tonight. You do like the Jags, right?”

“Love them, man,” Blair smiled. He had no intention of dropping the subject but, for now, he would postpone it. “We need to head to the Organic Market downtown.”

“The Organic Market! That place costs an arm and a leg.”

“Everything there is sentinel safe. Get used to it,” Blair smacked Jim’s arm and smiled. “It’s your new favorite shopping place.”

Groaning, Jim turned left and headed downtown.

Two hours and three hundred and fifty dollars later, Jim and Blair carried numerous bags into the loft. By the time they made it home Blair was nursing a headache and immediately moved to grab two aspirin. The headache was not caused by his barriers being low – no, he had spent most of the day with his sentinel, his empathic barriers were just fine. Rather, the source of the headache came from arguing over what Jim should and shouldn’t put in the wagon. “We don’t need that much red meat,” Blair had stated when Jim tossed six, thick porterhouse steaks into the wagon...“You shouldn’t have that much grease in your diet,” Blair complained when Jim tossed in two large bags of potato chips. Jim’s answer that they were organic didn’t seem to appease Blair…“You don’t need popcorn with extra butter,” Blair had complained. The arguments had gone on and on until Blair had finally thrown up his hands in defeat. He would have to work on Jim’s diet over time.

After unloading the fresh produce, meats, and cheeses into the fridge and the organic pastas and spices into the cupboard, Blair smiled at Jim as the sentinel returned from exchanging the various soaps and shampoos in the bathroom. Placing the new sentinel safe cleansers and detergents away Blair asked, “Would you like me to make dinner? I have a chili recipe you would love. And before you ask, it’s not too spicy for a sentinel.”

“Do they teach guides how to cook for sentinels?” Jim asked walking over.

“Yes,” Blair answered from the depths of the fridge.

“It’s late to start cooking and the Jags game is about to begin. Why don’t you grab a couple of beers and I’ll order a pizza and you can cook tomorrow.” 

Blair glanced at Jim and nodded. “Okay, tomorrow night I’ll make you a dinner you won’t forget.”

“I’m sure,” Jim grumbled suspiciously as he picked up the phone to order pizza. As he placed the order, Jim decided he would make sure that Blair did not meet him at the PD, that way Simon couldn’t suggest that Jim use his senses. On paper it was a really good plan and one Jim thought would work well. Smiling to himself, Jim took the beer Blair held out to him and settled in for a relaxing evening.

Unfortunately for Jim the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry and the fates were about to betray him.


	6. Betrayal Part Two

A phone ringing at 2am was never a good thing or that was what passed through Jim’s mind as he came down the stairs and groped for the cordless phone.

“Ellison,” he barked deciding that if this wasn’t important the person calling would die a slow painful death. Black Ops trained, Jim had long ago learned how to hide bodies. “Jim, it’s Simon.”

“Simon,” Jim swiped a hand over his face to clear the sleep cobwebs. “It’s 2am and I have off the next two days.”

“I know and I’m sorry but I need you.”

“What’s going on?” Jim asked as he reached for a light and then made his way to the kitchen.

“The Deputy Mayor was at a fundraiser tonight where someone was murdered. So far we have everything under wraps but we need this solved fast.”

“Shouldn’t this go to homicide?”

“It should but the Deputy Mayor is insisting that Major Crimes take the case and that my lead detective be involved and unfortunately that means you and you better bring Sandburg with you.”

“What? Why? He’s not a cop.”

“I know but it was Rainier’s Chancellor who was killed and he works there. He might be able to give you some insights and maybe-”

“Don’t” Jim cut in. Simon didn’t finish but Jim knew he wanted Guide Blair Sandburg to help him use his senses on the case. “I’ll ask him if he wants to help but if he doesn’t, I’ll come alone.”

“Fine, meet me in Rainier’s executive dining room.”

“Will do,” Jim agreed before setting up the coffeepot and going up to get dressed. Coming back down, Jim turned and walked over to the small room Blair was using. Peeking in, he couldn’t help but smile. Blair was curled up under the comforter, his long curly hair the only part of him visible. He debated not waking Blair. He could tell Simon that Blair was busy or had to get up early or something but Blair could deny it at some point. Giving in, Jim walked in and shook Blair.

“Sandburg,” he called. “I’ve been called on a case. You were saying you want to help, well now is your chance.”

“Whaa?” Blair sat up.

“There’s been a murder at Rainer and I have to go.”

“Who?” Blair asked.

“The Chancellor.”

“Chancellor Edwards?” Blair filled in the name as he reached for the lamp beside the bed.

“If that’s the Chancellor. You know him?”

“Her,” Blair corrected, “and everyone at Rainer knows of her,” Blair pushed back the covers and stood, his boxers and tee shirt showing off his compact but sturdy body. Jim took a quick glance at the hairy chest and strong legs and looked away.

“Know anyone who would want to get rid of her?” Jim asked as Blair grabbed a pair of pants.

“Sure, anyone who knew her.”

“Does that include you Sandburg?”

“Me, no. I was too low on the totem pole for her to care enough to sneer at.”

“I see, a real bitch.”

“You could say that,” Blair grabbed a shirt.

“I put up a pot of coffee. You can grab a cup before we leave,” Jim turned and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, travel mugs in hand, Jim and Blair started out the door. “Do you have any information about what happened?” Blair asked as they headed for the truck.

“Not yet. Simon called and asked me to come and, if possible, to bring you. He thought you might have some insight into the inner workings of the university.”

“There was a big fundraiser tonight,” Blair said, quietly.

“You weren’t invited?” Jim asked and Blair laughed.

“A poor anthropology TA . No, I wasn’t on the guest list.”

“That might be a good thing. You wouldn’t want to be caught at another crime scene. People might begin to suspect you.”

“Somehow, I don’t think I look like a serial killer,” Blair answered before drinking some coffee and considering the upcoming crime scene. He tried not to think about seeing Chancellor Edward’s dead body. Instead, he focused on what he could do. If he could show Jim just how useful his senses might be at the scene, Jim might be persuaded to use them in the future. And, if that was the case, he might decide he needed a guide. Blair was more than ready to step into the role. He had been looking for a sentinel for so long and Jim was definitely compatible and his type. He was pretty sure he was Jim’s type too. He’d noticed how Jim looked over his body when Jim woke him. Jim might be in denial but there was definitely chemistry between them. 

Thinking things over, Blair was aware of two potential issues – one, not having used his senses, Jim would need serious help controlling them – and two, because it was a crime scene, there would be lots of loud noises, bright lights and other distractions that could cause a spike or zone – especially for a sentinel using his senses for the first time. He would have to keep very close to Jim and focused on him. He wouldn’t want Jim deciding his senses weren’t useful.

Fifteen minutes later Jim pulled in behind the coroner’s wagon and getting out looked around. There were officers milling about talking and Jim went forward ducking under the yellow tape and signaling that Blair should go with him. 

“Hey Jim,” Officer Grant Miller greeted. “Simon Banks and Dan Wolf are in there,” he indicated a building. “They’re waiting for you before moving the DB,” he added with a glance at Blair.

“Thanks,” Jim answered and indicated Blair. “He’s with me.” The officer nodded and indicated Jim should head into the building. Walking up behind Jim, Blair prepped himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly before entering his first crime scene.

The executive dining room was more a banquet hall than a dining room. Hung with fancy trappings and chandeliers, it was where major fundraisers were set. At the moment it wasn’t the setting of some fancy party. Instead, crime scene investigators and photographers were walking around examining the room. In the center of the room Blair could see Simon Banks talking with a tall, heavyset man.

Walking straight over to the two men, Jim nodded to Simon and glanced at the other man. “Hi Dan, what have we got?”

“Hi Jim, the lady was killed in the kitchen. We’ve been waiting for you. Once you have seen her, we’ll move her.” 

“The kitchen?” Blair, standing behind Jim, questioned in surprise and Dan turned to him with a questioning look.

“Dan this is Blair Sandburg, Blair this Dan Wolf, the coroner.”

“You sound surprised,” Dan noted.

“I wouldn’t think the Chancellor would know where a kitchen is,” Blair answered.

Dan shrugged and indicated Jim should follow him through a doorway into a stainless steel kitchen.

There were more crime scene investigators in the kitchen but Blair barely noticed them. On the floor in the center of the room, a knife sticking out of her back was the body of Chancellor Edwards.

For a second Blair closed his eyes and took a breath but as he saw Jim move over and crouch down by the body he moved behind Jim and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jim glanced up in surprise and Blair leaned down. “I’m here; you can dial up your senses.”

“What?”

“Dial up your sense of smell, but do it slowly. Every time you hear my heartbeat dial up one notch until you reach eight. Let’s not go higher than that on your first time.”

“Sandburg,” Jim started but Blair squeezed his shoulder.

“Please try,” Blair coaxed, mentally crossing his fingers and hoping Jim’s instincts to listen to a guide would kick in.

Jim paused glancing around. He could see both Simon and Dan watching him, both taking a step back to give Jim room. For a fleeting second Jim considered saying no but looking down at the body and knowing she needed justice, he nodded and closed his eyes a hand on Blair’s arm, feeling his pulse as he listened for Blair’s heart. After a minute he nodded that he was ready.

“Note and dismiss normal smells, kitchen food etc. Look for something that shouldn’t be here,” Blair whispered. 

It took time, longer than it should have for Jim to go through the crime scene, first with smell, then sight and finally touch but by the time he finished Jim had (using sight and smell) found discarded rags left by the perpetrator.

Stepping back Blair let his hand drop Jim no longer needing physical contact. In the back of his mind, Blair knew that Jim using a guide’s heartbeat to manipulate his senses had initiated the bond. He hoped Jim wouldn’t see that as some type of betrayal of trust. Truthfully, if he wanted, Jim was still more than capable of stopping the bond but it could grow into a full bond if the two continued working and living together. Blair knew at some point he would have to let Jim know that. Guilt would drive him to admit what could happen if they weren’t careful but for the moment he wanted to bask in the feeling of his sentinel.

Stepping next to Simon, Jim nodded to Dan who called his team over to prep the body for transport. “You did great, Jim,” Simon pointed out, “You too, Sandburg.”

“Thank you,” Blair smiled as Jim pulled out a small pad and pen.

“I guess it’s time for me to interview the staff. I’ll start with the banquet manager. You do have a list of the guests who were here?”

“Yes, we do and the uniforms have taken down their statements. I’ll have statements on your desk first thing tomorrow.”

Jim nodded absently while glancing over the list but he stopped short at one particular name, William Ellison.


	7. Crisp

It was 7am when Jim and Blair left the crime scene at Rainier and made their way back to the loft. “I’m going to catch a quick shower and then I’ll treat you to breakfast before I go in,” Jim called out after heading for the stairs

“I’ll start some coffee,” Blair answered as he considered his schedule, deciding he would go to the PD with Jim. In all probability classes would be canceled because of the Chancellor’s untimely death. In any case, Blair had already decided he would reconfigure his schedule to ensure he was available for his sentinel when Jim was in the field – not that he would tell Jim that yet. “Should I go in with you?” Blair called out. “I mean to fill out reports or something?”

“Yeah, if you are available,” Jim turned and looked down at Blair, “and, um…thanks for your help at the University.”

“Anytime, man. I’m glad to help a sentinel,” Blair answered and smiled as Jim disappeared. Getting out the organic coffee, Blair had just started the pot when there was a loud knock at the door. With a glance at the time, Blair went over and opened the door. An older, sharply dressed man was standing in the doorway with a decidedly sour look on his face.

“Where’s Jimmy?” he demanded in a crisp voice.

“Uh, he’s in the shower. Can I help you?”

The man looked Blair up and down, making no attempt to hide his disdain. “I doubt it,” he sneered. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” Blair countered and watched the man look at him in surprise.

“William Ellison, I’m Jimmy’s father. Who are you?”

“Blair Sandburg,” Blair answered, not bothering to offer his hand for shaking. Somehow he doubted William Ellison would want to touch him.

His eyes narrowing suspiciously, William asked, “Why are you in this decrepit place Jimmy calls home at,” he paused and checked the Rolex on his wrist, “7:15 in the morning?”

About to answer defending Jim’s place, Blair was stopped by a voice behind him. “Because I invited him to be here,” Jim answered his voice just as crisp and cold as William’s. The unspoken “you weren’t” clearly hanging in the air.

William glanced over at Jim, hearing the challenge in his voice. “I was at a fundraiser last night,” William declared, for the moment forgetting about Blair and stepping into the room, “and the chancellor was murdered.”

“I’m aware,” Jim answered, leaning against the door. “I was there last night.”

“So, I have heard,” William snapped, still standing just inside the doorway, having not been invited further into the loft. “The Deputy Mayor, Daniel Thompson, told me you were heading the investigation and that you were using a guide to help you.” William’s eyes flew over to look at Blair, disapproval evident. “I hope this isn’t your idea of a guide. If you MUST use one, pick one with some social status. The Deputy Mayor said the guide was a student at Rainer.”

Jim glared at his father. “Who I choose to work with is none of your business,” he stated coldly. 

William ignored Jim and continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “I understand everyone at the dinner will have to be interviewed. I hope you will see that the people are treated properly.”

“There will be several people involved in interviewing the guests and the PD will act professionally in all cases.”

“And will you be interviewing me?” William asked.

“Why? Are you worried that I will find some weird connection between you and Chancellor Edwards?” Jim asked. “Could it be she was doing you some kind of favor?” Jim paused watching his father’s cool demeanor turn colder and realized he had guessed right. “Was it a sexual liaison? Jim asked.

“Of course not,” William snapped. “I would never stoop to such a level.”

“Than what?” Jim asked as Blair’s eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t believe this cold, insulting man was related to Jim.

“She helped me get your brother into the graduate business school there,” William admitted. “His grades weren’t up to par but he was admitted on probation after I made a large donation to the university.”

Jim nodded, not at all surprised. “I guess you owed Steven help after he did as you requested and married Theresa Nadine. By the way, how did that work out for you and your little business merger?” Jim asked his voice contemptuously amused. “Theresa’s younger sister, Suzanne, was indicted as an accomplice to murder with Brad Ventriss. And Nadine’s dad, Henry Nadine, was arrested for interfering and hindering a criminal investigation along with Norman Ventriss. I guess that put a hold on your little merger.”

“Ventriss and Henry had no idea how to raise their children,” William answered with disdain. “Ellison Enterprises would have done well in a merger with Henry Nadine’s business. Now Steven has to deal with the stigma of a wife related to criminals.”

Deciding not to comment on his father’s child rearing skills Jim shrugged and straightened, holding the door frame. “I guess that would limit his social standing. Now, if that was all you came for, I’ll ask you to leave.”

“What about this guide thing?” William asked looking over at Blair.

“What about it?” Jim asked.

“Actually,” Blair cut in, not worried for himself but wanting to defend his sentinel. “Every sentinel should have a guide. Jim can’t reach his potential without one and why should he have to suffer the loss of his senses?”

“His potential,” William scoffed acting as if Jim weren’t standing at the door. “His potential would have been reached in a boardroom, not a police station.”

“He’s a sentinel, sentinels guard the tribe. They are honored, important members,” Blair answered with a shake of his head, his hair flying about. 

William looked over the hair with disgust. “My sons have enough intelligence to overcome some instinctive behavior,” William answered turning back to Jim. “I do hope you will not embarrass me with your investigation.”

Jim shrugged. “The investigation goes where it goes. I will not change how I conduct a murder investigation to keep you and your friends from some embarrassment.”

William snorted and turned to the door. “Just know I will be watching this investigation,” he walked out.

Jim closed the door and leaned against it, looking over Blair. “Sorry about that, Blair,” he whispered after taking a deep breath. “My father does not approve of what and who I am or, for that matter, guides.”

“I don’t get why, man? Sentinels and guides are respected.”

“My father is paranoid,” Jim admitted, pushing away from the door. “While he wouldn’t mind having a sentinel at his beck and call in the business world, he wouldn’t want a guide, an “outsider,” Jim made quotes in the air, “aware of Ellison business, personal or financial.”

“And sentinels and guides share everything when bonded,” Blair filled in with a sigh. He had heard what he always thought was an urban legend that certain covert organizations would only hire sentinels and guides from within their ranks and would choose the bonding partners based on security clearances. He had never quite believed it, sentinels and guides could not bond with just anyone but the senior Ellison was proof that some people did believe they could control bonding.

“So, my father never wanted me to bond and he hated my job choice.”

“Sentinels are predisposed to protect the tribe. He should have realized you would go in for some protective service, it’s who you are.”

“Yeah, but it’s not what he wanted. I think he wanted someone who could spy on his workers and competitors.”

Blair shook his head realizing where Jim’s aversion to working with a guide came from. Hopefully, last night’s work at the crime scene went some way towards getting Jim to rethink the sentinel guide relationship. Turning Blair went to the coffee pot and poured two cups before handing one to Jim. 

“What was that about Steven and Henry Nadine?” he asked.

Jim shook his head as he took the coffee cup. “My father wanted me to marry Henry Nadine’s oldest daughter and I refused. I mean the girl was pretty but being pretty is not enough to base a marriage on. I didn’t need a trophy wife in the PD. When I refused he turned to my brother Steven. Steven agreed to the marriage and my dad promoted him to Executive Vice President of Ellison Enterprises. My father, my brother and I haven’t really talked since.”

“Wow,” Blair shook his head sadly. “Man, that sucks.”


	8. Carve

As Blair had predicted Rainier classes were canceled because of the Chancellor’s murder and so Blair insisted on accompanying Jim when he went to the PD. Walking into Major Crimes bullpen, Jim indicated Blair should wait while he walked to Simon’s door and knocked before entering.

“Morning Jim,” Simon indicated Jim should come closer and looked passed Jim noting that Blair was in the office. Hiding a smile, he asked, “You brought Sandburg?”

Jim shrugged. “His classes were canceled and he thought he could help with info about Rainier.”

“Bulldozed his way into being part of the investigation?” Simon asked.

“You could say that,” Jim agreed.

Simon merely nodded and handed Jim a list. “Here’s the guest list from the fundraiser last night. It reads like the who’s who of Cascade.”

Taking the list, Jim took a quick glance at the long list of names. “I’m going to need help with the interviews.”

“I know,” Simon answered. “I’ve left word for Rafe to help. He just finished the arson case he was working on and could carve out some time to assist. And to be honest he can present himself in a way that some of these people can relate to. Give him half the list. And Jim, I noticed your father on the list. Let him interview your old man.”

“Not a problem, Sir. My father already paid me a visit this morning to ask about the investigation.”

“I have to say the man doesn’t let grass grow under his feet. Did he give you a hard time?” Simon asked knowing Jim’s father could be difficult and the two were somewhat estranged.

“No more than usual. He wasn’t pleased that Sandburg was helping me last night.”

“Will that cause a problem for either of you?”

“Not for me,” Jim answered and glanced out the window at Blair. He was talking with H and Rafe and the three were laughing. “With the death of the chancellor, I would imagine my father won’t have the clout he had, at least for a while so Sandburg should be fine at Rainer.”

“Good,” Simon nodded. “Get this case closed quickly. I can’t tell you how many people are breathing down my neck on this one.”

Jim nodded and turned to the door. “I’ll get to work.”

“And Jim, your senses were a great help last night. If Sandburg can help you…” Simon didn’t finish but waved Jim off. Jim didn’t bother answering, with an air of being put upon, he turned and left the office. 

Out in the bullpen Jim walked over to the three men. “Rafe, Simon wants you to take half the list and do some interviews.”

“I saw his message,” Rafe nodded. “Give me whatever names you want me to check.” Jim nodded and handed him half the list making sure William Ellison was on his half.

“Ah, Jim?” Rafe asked looking over the list. “Is William Ellison related to you?”

“Yeah, he’s my father but treat him just like anyone else, Rafe and don’t let him bully you. He can be difficult.” 

“Right,” Rafe agreed moving over the list. “It’s an impressive list,” he muttered and Jim nodded before indicating Blair.

“Sandburg might be able to give you some insight into some of these people. They’re big contributors to Rainier so he may have some inside info.”

“Okay,” Rafe turned and with a nod to Blair headed for his desk and Jim turned back to Blair. 

“If you’re going to be here today, I guess I should show you the break room where you can get coffee and then maybe you can go over the lists before I head out to do some interviews.”

“I could go out with you,” Blair offered.

Jim paused and then nodded giving in to the inevitable. “Okay, but you follow my lead.”

“Absolutely,” Blair smiled.

Three hours later, after Blair had gone over Jim’s and Rafe’s lists offering what insights he could, Jim and Blair started off. Jim, also acquainted with some of the names on the list thanks to his father, decided the first stop was Mr. and Mrs. Wright. Jim knew Mrs. Wright was one of the most observant people he had ever met. She was not a full sentinel but her hearing while not quite at sentinel level was better than normal and she usually had some idea what was going on around her.

Pulling up in front of her large suburban home, Jim nodded to the house. “Sandburg, Mrs. Wright appears somewhat flighty but don’t let her fool you. She is as sharp as a tack.”

Blair nodded and the pair went up to the door and rang the bell. Two minutes later a maid opened the door and Jim held up his badge. “I’d like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Wright.”

The maid nodded and asked them to wait while she went and found Mrs. Wright.

“Jimmy,” she opened the door with a smile. “Come in. Eddie isn’t home. He’s at work but please,” she indicated the living room before turning to the maid. “Mary, can you bring some coffee and cookies,” she asked. “How are you?” she continued. “I haven’t seen you since your brother’s wedding.” She turned and looked at Blair and Jim moved to make introductions.

“Mrs. Wright, this is Blair Sandburg. He is assisting with the investigation into the chancellor’s death.”

Giving Blair a smile, she indicated they should sit and then turned back to Jim. “A sad business, and quite the shock.”

Jim nodded sympathetically. “We are interviewing all the guests. I understand you were seated at table eight?”

“Table eight,” Mrs. Wright shook her head. “Can you imagine they sat me next to Mrs. Hart and she brought that young man she’s been seen with, he’s twenty five years younger than her.”

“Yes,” Jim answered as Blair hid a smile. “Table eight was closest to the kitchen and-“

“And that’s another thing. Why on earth would they seat me near the kitchen?” Before Jim could come up with any answer to that query, the maid arrived wheeling in a Wedgwood coffee set and cookies. She poured coffee for all three and set out a plate of various cookies.

“Thank you,” Jim lifted the cup and Mrs. Wright smiled. 

“This is St. Helena coffee. I hope you like it.”

“Napoleon Bonaparte loved it,” Blair said as he lifted his cup. “He once said, ‘The only good thing about St. Helena was the coffee.’ He was big fan of coffee.”

“You know about coffee?” she asked.

“I know St Helena was carved out of a volcano and volcanic soil is very rich.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Mrs. Wright smiled at Blair, pleased that he knew about the coffee.

“Mrs. Wright, did you notice anything unusual happen? Maybe, something that involved Chancellor Edwards?” Jim brought the discussion back to the topic he was interested in.

Mrs. Wright frowned as she considered the question. “Well,” she began, “it was rather a boring evening. Eddie was off discussing something or other with Mr. Armstrong – you know Barbara’s father – I think you dated her once.”

Jim didn’t answer but waited for her continue. 

“And Mrs. Hart was talking only to that child she had brought as her date so I guess I had some time to glance around.”

“Did you notice something odd?” Jim prodded.

“Maybe,” she answered before lifting the tray of cookies and offering some to Blair and Jim. “She kept complaining that she hadn’t received a Mayan statuette she was expecting. I think she was planning on giving it to someone at the dinner. She kept going over to the maitre’d and demanding that he send someone to see if the package had been delivered.”

“Do you know who was getting the package?”

“No,” she shook her head. “But as the evening got later and it didn’t appear, she got louder and finally she started going into the kitchen and asking about the package.”

“I see,” Jim nodded gently putting down his cup.

“We’ll check on that,” he answered, standing.

Mrs. Wright stood also. “Say hello to your father for me and your darling brother.”

Jim nodded with a forced smile and the pair left. Out in the truck, Jim looked to Blair. “I need to find out what package she was expecting.”

“Her secretary would know,” Blair answered.

“Alright,” he handed Blair his phone. “Call Rhonda and find out the secretary’s info and we’ll pay her a visit next.”


	9. Carve Part Two

Sharon Forester peered nervously at the badge Jim held up for her to review. “Ms. Forester,” Jim addressed her politely. “I’m Detective Ellison, this is Blair Sandburg. We’re investigating the death of Chancellor Edwards and have a few questions.”

Sharon Forester, a slightly overweight, older woman, nodded nervously and opened the door wider inviting Jim and Blair in. “I imagined someone would interview me at some point,” she admitted. “I thought I would get called to a police station or see someone at Rainier. I didn’t expect someone to come here.”

“We thought you might be able to clear up some things for us.”

“If I can help in any way,” she led them into the living room and indicated they should sit. “Can I get you anything?” she asked.

“No, thank you,” Jim answered taking a seat as Blair beside him gave her a friendly smile.

“I doubt I know much but whatever I can do to help,” she offered.

“Sometimes people know things without realizing they know anything,” Jim smiled to ease the woman’s concern. “For example, you might have noticed if she was having problems with someone or if someone was threatening her. You might be aware of any unusual mail she may have received recently.”

“None of that as far as I know,” Ms. Forester answered. “She was not always a pleasant person but I’m not aware of anyone threatening her.”

“Was there anything unusual going on with the chancellor that you might have noticed?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary that I noticed but I wasn’t privy to her conversations or plans. I was just the secretary,” she added with a sigh. “She was not one to share her thoughts with someone beneath her, if you get my meaning. However, she was very organized and did keep meticulous notes so if something unusual was happening she should have made notes about it.”

Jim nodded. “We’ve already taken a look at her office but we will be inspecting it again later today. Perhaps you could come in and let us know if anything is out of place?”

“Of course,” she agreed. 

“We can arrange for someone to let you in the office sometime today and get you a ride there and a ride back if needed,” Jim offered and Ms. Forester shook her head. 

“That won’t be necessary just let me know what time you want me there.”

Jim nodded making a note for someone to contact Ms. Forester later about the office. “I understand she was expecting a package that day and was upset that it hadn’t arrived.”

Ms. Forester nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, now that you mention it, she was expecting a package,” she agreed. “It was a replica of a Mayan Totem carved by a famous South American artist. She was going to present it to the highest contributor at the fundraiser. She thought it might bring in more money.”

“Where was the Mayan Totem coming from?” Blair asked with a frown.

“I’m not sure,” Ms. Forester answered. “I believe Professor Buckner arranged to have it sent. It was supposed to arrive in time for the banquet and when I left for the day she was angry that it hadn’t arrived yet. She had me track down Professor Buckner and, from my desk with the door closed, I could hear her on the phone complaining to Professor Buckner. Not to speak ill of the dead but she was…um…acerbic.”

“We’ve all heard she could be,” Blair answered sympathetically and Ms. Forester turned and smiled at Blair.

“Most of the staff,” Ms. Forester admitted, “did our jobs and kept our distance. I’m afraid she had no friends among the administrative staff.”

“Did she have any friends among the professors?” Blair asked.

“I don’t know that I would call any of the professors her friends, I mean some might have been, I’m not sure but at least she was polite with the professors. Except for Professor Buckner last night. She was very angry.”

“Over the package?” Jim asked. “Was it very valuable?” 

Ms. Forester shrugged. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Maybe Professor Buckner or someone in the anthropology office can answer that.”

“We’ll look into it,” Jim answered standing and offering her his card. “Thank you for your time Ms. Forester. We’ll arrange for you to get in the office in a couple of hours. In the meantime, we’ll find out about the package.”

Ms. Forester walked them to the door. “She wasn’t the most pleasant of people,” she admitted opening the door. “But no one deserves to be killed.”

“I agree,” Jim answered and Blair reached out gently patting her hand before walking to the truck.

Once in the truck Blair turned to Jim. “As far as I could tell, she was completely sincere. She was upset but that’s to be expected. I didn’t pick up anything odd.”

“Didn’t pick up?” Jim turned and frowned, not understanding the comment.

Seeing the confused look, Blair had to remind himself that Jim had very little knowledge of working sentinels or guides. “My empathy,” Blair clarified. “I can only pick up surface feelings but I didn’t pick up anything suspicious.”

“You can pick up feelings?”

“I’m a guide, Jim. A guide has empathic abilities. “

“And you can tell what people feel?” Jim asked uncomfortably.

Blair sighed, feeling Jim’s discomfort. Deciding not to mention that he could sense Jim’s feelings, he shrugged. “It is the equivalent of noting body language. It doesn’t give me insights into the person’s soul and doesn’t let me read their minds. It’s the same way you look at people and can tell when they are hiding something.”

“But I thought being with a sent…with me your barriers would be up.”

“They are. I lowered them a little to assess Ms. Forester. I thought it might help you with the case.”

“Oh, and it won’t hurt you doing that?”

Blair shook his head, noting that Jim’s first concern was for the guide and not privacy – that was a good sign as far as he was concerned. “Not if I have a sentinel for backup. That’s one of the reasons guides need sentinels. We can, if our barriers are low, pick up surface feelings from everyone we come in to contact with. It causes migraines. So, just as sentinels need guides to use their senses, guides need sentinels to use their empathy. The saying is sentinel and guide pairs are two sides of the same coin.”

“Right,” Jim nodded thoughtfully thinking Blair’s gift might prove very useful, that is if it didn’t hurt Blair. “We’ll head to Rainier and see if we can find out anything about this package. Would a totem be valuable enough to kill someone over?” he asked.

“Probably not,” Blair answered rubbing his chin. “I mean it would have to be a replica. It’s illegal to buy artifacts and I doubt Chancellor Edwards would publicize breaking the law by giving an authentic totem.” 

“Yeah,” Jim sighed as he headed into traffic. 

Blair glanced at Jim hearing the sigh. They’d had little sleep and Blair could sense Jim was exhausted after extending and manipulating his senses for the first time. Blair was very aware of Jim because his connection to Jim was growing as the bond continued developing. He knew he needed to let Jim know the bond had been initiated before it went so far that it would be painful to break but he was enjoying not having to take dampeners and the lack of a headache was a God send. Promising himself he would tell Jim about the bond tonight, he turned his mind to the information he had just heard. He was already formulating a theory but wasn’t sure he should share it with Jim. He didn’t have any proof, just speculation, still he had a plausible reason for the death of the chancellor. “Jim, sometimes,” Blair said hesitantly after a few moments, “smugglers hide things in artifacts.”

“Drugs?” Jim asked glancing over at Blair.

“Drugs, and other things,” Blair agreed. “I mean I don’t know if that was the case but it has happened.”

“Right,” Jim nodded and indicated his phone. “Call Simon and ask him to find out if anyone was given the totem and what it looked like. Also, see if they can track down exactly where it came from. You might be onto something, Chief,” he complimented and Blair smiled at the praise. “Let him know we’ve got a bit of a lead and we’re going to talk with the professor who ordered the totem.”

“Buckner,” Blair supplied as he picked up the phone.

“You know him?”

“Only as a colleague. He was my advisor when I first started at Rainier but that was years ago. I guess we lost touch.”

“Would you be able to read him?” Jim asked.

“With you beside me, sure. But you have to remember, it will only be surface impressions. Your senses should pick up just as much if not more info.”

“My senses should?”

“Yeah,” Blair nodded and turned to glance at Jim. “I’m sure you interpret body language when you interrogate someone. It’s the same concept. Look for physical changes as Buckner answers questions. You can notice a speed up in respiration and pulse, a change in his scent. Don’t worry about using your senses, I’ll be right beside you and will make sure you don’t zone.”

“Alright, let’s give it a try,” Jim agreed, deciding he would have to rethink the whole guide thing.


	10. Blush

Following Blair into the anthropology building at Rainier, Jim chuckled as a pretty coed came rushing up to Blair. This would be the third time a girl stopped Blair and Jim supposed all the girls wanted to work with or help the handsome, young empath. “Hi Mr. Sandburg,” the girl invaded Blair’s space as her hand reached out to grip Blair’s arm. “You have heard the news?”

“About the chancellor,” Blair nodded and the girl shook her head.

“No, about Professor Buckner.”

“Professor Buckner,” Blair asked and Jim focused.

“Yes,” she leaned in close enough for Blair to see the pulse on her neck. “Donny, the science lab tech who works for Dr. Watson, found his body in the anthro lab a few minutes ago.”

“Found his body?” Jim questioned from behind Blair and the girl looked up.

“Ms. Temple,” Blair introduced, gently disentangling himself and stepping back. “This is Detective Ellison.”

“Hello,” she said realizing Jim was with Blair. Blushing at her forward behavior she took a step back. 

“Have the police been called,” Jim asked and she nodded.

“Campus security is already there and they are waiting for the police.”

Jim nodded and turned to Blair. “We need to get to the anthro lab.”

“It’s downstairs,” Blair indicated and smiled at the coed. “Thanks for letting us know, Ms. Temple,” Blair said as he walked past the girl, Jim beside him.

Following Blair, Jim was soon at the anthropology lab where several security guards were standing by the door. Just at the door, a woman turned at Jim’s approach. “Susan Tomaki,” Jim said with a smile.

“Jim, how are you?” the woman returned the smile and Blair suddenly felt a flare of jealousy which he stomped down on immediately.

“Good, you’re a campus cop now?”

“Head of security for Rainier.”

“They’re lucky to have you,” Jim turned. “Blair Sandburg, Susan Tomaki. Blair’s been working this case with me.”

“You’re from the anthropology office. Your office is down in the basement of Hargrove Hall,” Susan noted and Blair glanced at her in surprise.

“How do you know that?”

“I know where everyone at Rainier works,” she answered before turning back to Jim. “As soon as I got word of a murder here I closed off the room. You got here fast.”

“Actually, I was on the campus coming to speak with Buckner.”

Pulling out his phone, Jim dialed Simon to inform him of what was going on and then donning gloves walked into the room. Beside him, Blair gasped at the sight of Professor Buckner lying on the floor in a pool of blood, a knife in his back the most likely cause of death. 

“You okay?” Jim turned.

“Yeah,” Blair nodded and glanced around, his eyes scanning the room as he tried to avoid looking at the body.

“Susan,” Jim called out and Susan Tomaki appeared at the door. “Is there any way you can track a package that the Professor was supposed to receive for the chancellor?”

“From where?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Jim admitted. “But I have a hunch the package has something to do with the deaths of the chancellor and the professor. It was supposed to arrive yesterday.”

“I can interview the mailroom staff,” she offered as a guard led the PD forensic team to the lab. 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Jim answered and she nodded before heading out as the forensic team began to set up.

“Serena,” Jim greeted the woman from the medical examiner’s office.

“Hi Jim,” she looked over at the detective. “You caught this case?” 

“I suspect it’s related to another case of mine,” Jim nodded. 

“Right,” Serena signaled the forensics team to start work. “Anything in particular I should look for?”

“Possibly drugs or some other kind of contraband,” Jim answered as he knelt down by the body and Blair automatically moved to stand behind him, a hand reaching out to ground Jim. Serena, saying nothing, watched recognizing a sentinel guide team in action.

When they had finished and Jim stood, he nodded to Serena.

“Did you find anything?” she asked walking over. 

“Yeah, sulfur like he lit a match or something,” Jim answered as he looked around the room, his eyes going over every surface. 

“You think he lit some drugs in here?” she asked and Jim nodded as he moved over to one of the lab tables. Blair beside him, kept a close eye on Jim as the sentinel took in everything and then Jim pointed to a small area under a lab table. “Serena there’s something here and there’s residue on the table.”

“Okay,” she called over one of her team as Blair pulled Jim back from the lab table. “Don’t get to near drugs,” he warned quietly. “You might have a reaction. Sentinels react very badly to drugs and while that would be an admittedly small amount, it could affect you.”

Accepting Blair’s advice, Jim watched as a forensic specialist began taking swabs of the table where there seemed to be some residue possibly from something that leaked. “We are getting a positive reaction for drugs,” one of the team members called out as Susan Tomaki knocked on the door. 

“Jim,” she called out and he turned. “I’ve got some information on that package.”

“Serena, let me know when you get the results.”

“Sure,” she agreed as Jim and Blair followed the Security Chief.

Walking down the hall, Susan Tomaki gave a sigh. “This is not good, first the chancellor and now a professor.”

Jim couldn’t help but agree as they made their way to an office where one of the security guards was standing by the door. “Ms. Aileen Mufflen was on yesterday and delivered a package to Professor Buckner. I don’t know if it is the package you’re looking for but she catalogs packages when they come in.”

“Thanks,” Jim walked in and moved over to the table where a nervous looking young lady was sitting. 

“Hi Blair,” she smiled seeing Blair walk in. 

“Hi Aileen,” he gave her a warm smile and came to sit beside her, resting a comforting hand on her arm.

“Ms. Mufflen,” Jim held up his badge. “We are investigating the deaths of Chancellor Edwards and Professor Buckner.”

“I don’t know anything about that,” the girl responded, her eyes wide. 

“Sometimes people know things without realizing that they do,” Jim answered and Blair patted her arm.

“No one is accusing you,” Blair soothed. “We just want to know about the package that came in yesterday.”

Aileen nodded. “I brought it right to Professor Buckner, I didn’t open it or anything.”

“No one is accusing you of anything,” Jim smiled. “But we need information about the package.”

“The package,” the girl nodded. “Professor Buckner asked me to bring it to him as soon as it came in. It was packed in a crate but it wasn’t heavy.”

“Were there markings on it? Where did it come from?” Jim asked.

“Doctor Buckner said it was coming from Bogota and he needed it immediately so that he could prepare it for the chancellor’s fundraiser.”

“From Bogota” Jim repeated. “Did he mention anyone else knowing about the package?”

“He didn’t mention anything or anyone but he kept sending his assistant, Mr. Carlin to check for it.”

“Bob Carlin?” Blair asked and she nodded. 

Blair glanced over at Jim. “Bob Carlin is a teaching fellow.”

“Maybe we should talk with him,” Jim answered. “Thank you for your help Ms. Mufflen,” Jim stood as did Blair with a smile for Aileen.

“Thanks Aileen, you were very helpful.”

“You really think so, Blair?” she asked, blushing.

Walking out into the hall, Jim glanced at Susan. “Thanks for finding her. Any idea where I can find Bob Carlin?”

“He might be in his office though I did see him earlier out on the quad. I could ask security to look for him,” she offered.

“That would be a help, thanks. But in the meantime, maybe we should go to his office,” Jim answered.

“Right,” Susan smiled. “I’ll take you there.” She started down the hall Jim and Blair following. 

Stopping before a door on the second floor, Susan Tomaki knocked but getting no response unlocked the door and entered, Jim and Blair with her.

Inside the office, Jim glanced around and once again Blair grounded him as Jim surveyed the room. In the back of his mind, Blair knew that each time he helped ground Jim he was pushing the bond along and knew he would have to talk to Jim about it this evening before this went too far. A hand on Jim’s arm, Blair watched Jim move over by the desk and frown. Using the tip of a pen, Jim pushed around some papers before stepping back. “The same substance that was in the lab is on this desk. Susan can you tell the forensic team to go over this room? Especially the desk.”

“Sure, I’ll lock down the room.”

“In the meantime, I’m going to see if we can find the elusive Mr. Carlin,” Jim said taking out his phone and dialing Simon.

…

To Blair, the rest of the day seemed anticlimactic. While waiting for a search warrant, Jim parked near Carlin’s apartment and Blair pointed the man out when Carlin walked into his apartment carrying a satchel. 

The warrant came within the hour and it took the investigative team a whole of five minutes to find the satchel of drugs and then Carlin was arrested and brought to the station.

Handcuffed and seated in one of the interrogation rooms, his lawyer talking with him, Jim, Blair and Simon watched the man through the one way glass.

“So, this is the culprit,” Simon said.

“Oh, yeah. There’s evidence he was at both crime scenes,” Jim answered.

“Do you think you can get a confession from the man?” Simon asked.

“He’s scared and trying to act cool,” Jim confirmed, “and I think with a few choice questions I can get a confession if the lawyer doesn’t get in the way.”

“Maybe, if you mention you are a sentinel guide team,” Simon indicated Blair.

“We’re not,” Jim answered and Simon mentally added “yet.”

“He doesn’t know that.”

Jim nodded. “Blair, you up for this?”

“Sure and remember if you watch his reactions you can tell if he is telling the truth.”

“Right. Let’s get this going.” Jim turned and entered the room, Blair with him.

Turning on both the video recorder and the tape recorder, Jim walked to the table and began by identifying the date, time, and all the men in the room.

“Mr. Carlin,” Jim began. “This is Blair Sandburg, a certified guide. I am Detective Jim Ellison, a sentinel. I state this for the record before we proceed.” Jim watched as Carlin paled at the statement. “I will suggest that you confess and make a deal with the DA.”

“What are the charges?” he lawyer cut in.

“Two counts of murder and drug smuggling.”

"I didn't kill the chancellor," Carlin burst in with. "Buckner did because she took the statue before we could get the drugs out of it."

Turning a sickly green, Carlin looked to his lawyer. “What evidence have you got?” the lawyer demanded.

Before Jim could answer, Simon walked in and handed him a folder. Jim quickly glanced at it and then at Carlin giving him a feral smile. “We have your DNA at the first crime scene and evidence from your satchel bag at the second crime scene. And, of course, we have the drugs.”

The lawyer glanced at his client and then at Jim. “What kind of deal are we talking about?”

“That depends on what your client can offer?”

“How about how Buckner got drugs into the country and info on his pipeline?” Carlin asked and Jim glanced at Simon.

“I’ll send in the DA and you can work the details out with her.” He stood turning off the equipment.

“That’s it?” Blair asked stepping out of the room.

“That’s it,” Jim agreed, “But he will do hard time. I’m sorry about your mentor.”

“I guess I never really knew Hal Buckner,” Blair said sadly.


	11. Blush Part Two

“…So the chancellor walked into Buckner’s office and took the statue before Carlin and Buckner could remove the drugs and Buckner went after her and ended up killing Chancellor Edwards when she found the drugs?”

“That’s what Carlin says,” Jim agreed as he and Blair entered the loft.

“Do you believe him?”

“Yes, only because Buckner could get into the fundraiser and Carlin wouldn’t have been allowed in.”

“That makes sense,” Blair agreed. “But why did Carlin kill Buckner?”

“They had a fight over shutting down the drug smuggling. After killing the chancellor, Buckner wanted to lay low. Carlin dealt with the suppliers and still had two shipments coming in that he couldn’t stop. They had a fight and Buckner went to dispose of the drugs. Carlin, pretty desperate, grabbed the knife.”

“So, Carlin took all the chances,” Blair continued as he began rummaging around in the fridge to see what they could eat for dinner.

“Buckner supplied the relics that the drugs were hidden in and the university name to make the deliveries seem legit.”

“Wow,” Blair shook his head as he pulled out some vegetables and shrimp. “What happens to Carlin?”

“He’s being charged with manslaughter instead of second degree murder for information on the drug trade and will be moved to a prison out of state for his own protection.”

Blair sighed as he started rice before chopping the vegetables. “What a waste. I don’t have any love for the chancellor but,” he shook his head. “I used to like Hal Buckner. When I first started at Rainier he kept me focused.”

“Sorry about that Chief. I know how hard it is finding out that someone you respected wasn’t worth respecting.” 

Blair glanced at Jim. “It sounds like you’ve had that experience too.”

Jim shrugged. “It happens,” he answered grabbing two beers and handing one to Blair. “At least Simon is happy. The case is done and the deputy mayor will get off his back.”

Throwing the vegetables in a wok, Blair glanced over at Jim. He needed to talk about the bond but he dreaded doing it and was putting it off as long as possible. “I guess they’re happy you solved it so quickly.”

“It wasn’t just me, Chief. I wouldn’t have been able to solve it this fast without your help.” 

Blair gave Jim a smile and then focused on the food, his attention unwavering. “You’re a sentinel, Jim. Your senses are a great gift. You shouldn’t suppress them.”

“I’ve always done pretty well without them,” Jim began. “But I guess I can do better with them,” Jim admitted a blush rising to his cheek. “I might have to rethink the sentinel guide thing.”

“I really think you should and we’re going to have to discuss the bond,” Blair said softly and Jim frowned. 

“What about it?”

“Every time you use me to ground and control your senses, you’re deepening a bond with me.” Slowly, reluctantly Blair turned from the food to gaze a Jim. “If you continue to use me as an anchor, we are going to end up a bonded pair. I guess I should leave before that can happen. I’ll pack and be out of here tomorrow.”

“I’ve heard about bonding all my life but what does it really mean?” Jim asked.

“We would be linked. I would know about your senses and help you control them and you would automatically anchor me and help keep my barriers strong.”

“Does that mean we would always have to be together?”

“Not necessarily,” Blair answered. “I mean some bonded pairs are married to other people and at times work with other people. What it really would amount to is your senses would be locked on me for use and you would be able to use them much more easily.”

“I would be able to use my senses at work?” Jim asked.

“Yes, I would work with you.”

“What about your career?” Jim asked and Blair realized Jim was not dismissing the bond out of hand. Feeling a spark rising in his chest, he gave Jim a reassuring smile.

“I could work around your schedule. I would need to be with you when you want to use your senses. Mostly, I would want to be with you out in the field.”

“What if we find we can’t work together?”

“We would know that already. I’ve met a lot of sentinels, believe me, I would know immediately if we couldn’t work together.”

“And the bond, how does it happen?” Jim asked glancing up and down Blair’s body and Blair could feel himself blushing.

“Well, that would depend on the kind of bond,” Blair turned back to check the food and moved it around in the wok. “There are sexual and non sexual bonds. Obviously, sexual ones are deeper but not all pairs go that route.”

Before he could say anything more, there was a knock on the door. Putting down his beer and walking over Jim opened the door, not really surprised that he found his father standing in the hall.

“Dad, I’m sure you are happy the murder has been solved.”

“So I have heard,” William agreed, coldly. “I’ve also heard that you are working with a guide,” he glanced at Blair who turned off the vegetables as he turned to watch William. “That guide!”

“Yeah, so?” Jim asked just as coldly.

“Are you going to tell me you are going to keep this guide?” William asked in disgust.

“He’s not a pet, I don’t own him, but if he wants, yes, I’ll have Blair as my guide.”

Standing at the stove, for one moment Blair closed his eyes and thanked all the deities he knew for bringing his sentinel into his life, and then, knowing his sentinel needed him, Blair walked over to stand beside Jim a hand on his arm.

“I taught you not to need a guide,” William said at last.

“I know and I don’t need one, but I want one. I want Blair. He makes my senses work better.” 

“If you must get a guide, let me at least get one from an affluent family.”

Jim sighed. “Dad, Blair is it. Learn to respect my choice and accept Blair or don’t bother visiting.”

William glanced from one man to the other and shook his head. “You’ve always been headstrong and had to go your own way, Jimmy. I hope this doesn’t bite you in the ass.” Without another word, he turned and walked out the door and Jim closed it. 

Tilting his head, Jim listened as his father got in the elevator. When he was sure his father was gone he turned to Blair. “I guess I jumped the gun, I mean I didn’t even ask you-”

“Yes,” Blair cut in. “I want to be your guide.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Blair agreed, his eyes sweeping over Jim, a brilliant smile lighting his face.

“So, what do we do?”

“First we keep on working with your senses. The bond will form naturally. Then, you get me officially listed as your guide so we can work together.”

“What about the bonding?” Jim asked.

“What about it?”

“What kind of bond will we have?” Jim asked taking a step closer.

“I don’t think we will have too much trouble figuring that out,” Blair whispered invading Jim’s space. “We just let nature take over.”


End file.
